


The Dark Defender of Middleton

by Azamandus



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Summary: The Origin of the Dark Defender of Middleton
Relationships: Kim and Ron Stoppable





	1. Origins

Chapter one origins

The Middleton night was warm and wet. The alarms at the Middleton national bank were silent, the crooks working for Augustus Bane had succeeded in breaking into the banks vault, from the tunnel they had excavated from the shop owned by August Banes very far flung enterprises next door. “Hey number 9, get those bags full and lets get out of here. I have heard there’s a new face or two in town, who have begun to put the smack down on operations all across good ole Middleton.” Number 9 laughed just as the power to the focused lighting went dark, he turned to ask what had happened to the lights and saw the dark clad figure drop number 5 to the floor, it looked like the figure was holding some sort spray device and had just silenced number 5 who it dropped to the floor.

Number 9 drew his side arm and prepared to fire, his aim was dead on the dark clad figures face. The combat stun baton came out of no where and slammed down hard on his gun hand smashing his fingers, and sending the gun to the floor. “That’s my wife you were aiming at scumbag, and she wouldn’t look good dead!” The baton came in again and played a sharp tattoo of blows on his skull dropping him to the floor. Ebony Cat moved in and pulled another spray device from her utility belt.”Lets package these clowns for the MPD, and get home I’m exhausted after all the moving in and my Prosecutors job.” Ron nodded, he remembered it was only last week they had come up with the idea to become costumed crusaders, and Wade had shown them the new secret facility he’d constructed. His plan had originally been to start fighting crime himself, but with Kim and Ron’s sudden return to Middleton, he’d seen a better use for the place. 

*A week ago* “So what’s the sitch Wade, we just got back what’s happened here in the years we have been gone?” “Middletons turned into a cesspool of crime, that’s what!” “Yeah Ron and I saw that as soon as we got back,there were some pretty nasty gangs hanging around Middleton international when we flew in, and street crime seems to be rampant.” “Violent crime is on the upswing about two years ago we became a mecca for the criminal elite, people started to stay away from downtown and even the suburbs weren’t safe anymore, but now you two are back I

want you to come over to my place, I have something I want to discuss but not on airwaves.” She and Ron had taken the rental car and headed over to the new place Wade had had built for him after his mom passed away from cancer three years previous he’d moved from that house and had it torn down he’d even kept his mothers mysterious passing a secret.They pulled up to the gates of a walled mansion, and Ron pressed the buzzer.”Hey Ron pull on up to the front of the house and I’ll come let you in.” Ron drove up the long driveway to a four story mansion. He and Kim got out and headed to the door which opened as they got there.”What’s happening my man?” Ron high fived Wade, Kim noticed his hands were really grungy. “So what you been working on Wade?” Wade grinned. “I’ve been down in what I wanted to show you doing some work on the prototype combat vehicle I built.” At the mention of vehicle Ron’s ears immediately perked up.”What we talking here, street legal or built to abuse the rules?” “Definitely number two, follow me I’ll give you two the grand tour, and we can discuss what I mentioned earlier on the phone.” Wade led them to a very well appointed office and depressed a hidden switch disguised as a statue on the fire place mantle. A wall panel slid open revealing a set of stairs leading down.Lighting lit up as they descended to the secret lab come crime fighting base of operations.

“Wow this is awesome Wade!” “Yeah well Kim you ain’t seen nothing yet, follow me.” Wade led them to the main hub of the base and started the tour with a huge main frame crime computer.”Here’s where I’ll be running operations just like the old days, I even have world wide com satellites I own in orbit now to work location and targeting systems with.” The computer was only the first marvel he had to show them. “Through here is the command center and changing room for the combat suit I made this is the prototype cat suit the tail is a exoskeletal combat extension that allows the suits wearer to cling to objects and retain a grip without using hands to do so.” “The entire suit is a special armor mesh I created for the government a couple years ago for modern military applications but so far they’ve done nothing with my technology they keep stalling me by saying mass production is to costly.” Kim looked at the suit it was definitely not in her size. She continued to listen as they kept going on the tour. “Here’s the Mark one Predator vehicle I was just telling you about, zero to 150 MPH in under 9 seconds fully combat armored, with afterburner jet assist that can push it to over 300 MPH combat armaments are white noise thumpers to KO and suppress targets both front and rear mounted, a micro dart missile system mounted in the side panels for taking down heavy vehicles and blowing openings in buildings with and a sleep gas grenade launcher in the back for maximum crowd control.”

Ron whistled in amazement. “Yeah buddy, looks like crime might see a real ass whipping now,but about the combat suit think you could whip me up something in a karate Gi kind of look with just a ninja mask,after all I can use mystical monkey power and thats all I need really.” Kim nudged him and grinned. Wade laughed.”Yeah no worries, oh and you don’t have to say anything Kim I saw you looking at the suit.” Yeah I am curious how does it work?” “The armor mesh can stop anything up to and including 50 caliber weapons fire, it’s been applied over an exoskeletal nerve induction controlled power suit that boosts the users strength and agility by about 5 times what the current best people can do in weight lifting and running I personally clocked picking up a ton and a half and throwing it 20 feet, and speed testing tops out at just under 50 MPH when the system is in run mode.” 

“What does the tail extension do exactly?” “It’s for gripping and climb assist but can also be used like a whip to smack bad guys down with, the tail connection is in the spine of the suit and allows for it to be brain controlled by the user on a mental level.” Kim was astounded by the technology Wade had come up with.”So when can I take it for a test drive? I start work at the prosecutors office as assistant DA on Monday.” Wade grinned. “Well I haven’t even shown you the good parts yet, in the gloves there are a set of very sharp Tritanium claw extensions that are also hooked to the main nerve induction system of the suit.” Wade picked up one of the gloves that was hooked to a computer and activated the claws to show her,they extended just like cats claws over the knuckles when Wade made a fist. “I also outfitted the utility belt with a gas discharger the belt itself has slots to hold six canisters of different formulas including sleep mist,tear gas,detention web sprayables and caustic gel for getting into places quickly,the stuff will eat through locks,doors and steel up to 3 inches thick.” “Now that sounds pretty nasty I think crime has met its match, holler when Ron and I can come and give the suits a go.” Wade nodded and led them back upstairs to his private office. “So what are you two going to use as your hero persona’s?” “Hmmm hey can you color that mesh stuff any color?” “Yeah no problem why? “Well I was thinking of going a dark crimson and calling myself Crimson fist.” “That sounds terror inducing sounding, and what about you Kim?” Kim looked Wade in the eyes and pictured herself in the black cat suit.”Definitely Ebony cat, by this time next week I hope we can serve notice on these scumbags, that Middleton has no place left for their kind of trash!” 

Two days later they were back at Wades mansion with a new sense of purpose. Wade took them downstairs and did the reveal. Kim gazed at the suit and reached into the containmentunit where it was kept she slipped to the changing room and got into it, the feeling she had when the belt connector latched and the suit activated was awesome. She went back to meet Ron and as he came out of the other side of the dressing room that looked like a recent addition. “Wade did you have a room added just for Ron?” “Sure but it didn’t take me any real time I just programmed the constructor bots and gave them the raw materials to do it.” “But you didn’t need to Ron and I have been dressing together for years now.” Wade started laughing.”I keep forgetting you two are married now speaking of that, I never sent you a wedding gift, I mean I meant to but well I have something to give you that might be really important when it comes to getting here.”

He handed Ron and Kim a key each and went to a set of double doors in the lab wall. “This is the rapid transit system I had built two years ago to a seperate house I had built to have a safe house location to use in a different location.” Wade reached for a switch at a platform a set of tracks led away into the darkness. In a few minutes a private fast transit train arrived to whisk them away. The train brought them to a new platform and they exited the train car on that platform. Wade led them up another set of stairs to a door,he nodded to the lock on the door and Kim inserted her key. The door opened on a basement with a dryer and washer in the corner. “What’s up?” Wade led them upstairs, and showed them around. “This is all yours, I think it suits to have a fast way to get to the base, and this makes sense.”

The house was a two story with four bedrooms and two baths one ensuite in the palatial master bedroom Kim and Ron would use and a large main first floor bathroom downstairs for visitors. “The kitchen is fully equipped I know how much Ron loves to cook, and through there you could easily set up that front room as a private office space that’s what I had planned on making it before you two came back but this is now yours.” Wade reached in his pocket and handed them both another set of keys. They were to the house. “Seriously your giving us a house?” “Yep I think it fits.” Kim hugged Wade. “You rock Wade!” Ron hugged Wade to. “Man what can I say, now we have a home instead of an ugly apartment that already has leaks in the plumbing.” 

“Oh speaking of leaky apartment the movers will be by to pack your apartment up and get everything moved tomorrow.” “I should be home Wade I haven’t found a job yet were living off her salary right now.” “Well you can come work for me at WTI, I need a good product tester and you could help me directly involving any other stuff we might need in future for combating crime on these scum infested streets, till we clean this city up.” “Hey man that’s awesome sure I’ll be in day after tomorrow to start.” Wade nodded and led them back to the train platform.”The auto train only goes between here and the base, so it doesn’t leave the current platform until it’s been summoned from the other side by someone or either of you takes it to the base or back here.”

The stupid thugs 5 and 9 had been eliminated the police had been summoned to the bank location by an anonymous caller. He had sent in his cleaner, to take out the loose ends and he had killed both of them as they were hauled out of the police paddy wagon downtown with a 38 slug to the skull each. The paper stated the fools hadn’t said a thing about him, good that was as it should be, he hated big mouths who began flapping their lips when they got captured by the cops. The new chief of police Felix Renton was causing him endless problems and the new assistant DA Kim Stoppable was already becoming a thorn in his side her nosy nose was already in places he would rather her never know about, his current lackeys in the police department assured him Renton was the bigger problem, his new crime task force was being led by inspector Zita Flores her team was already shaking down his people at the airport.

He called Heller and asked the assassin if he wanted his payment sent to the swiss account or did he want it in goods this time. Hellers voice was an icy chill every time he spoke with the man a stone cold killer for hire who had been in a military service at some time but had been cashiered out due to a break in his mental capacity a number of years ago. The paper work said Heller was just to brutal, that suited Bane just fine he knew if he needed someone killed it would get done in record time.”Mr Heller great job on that clean up how would you like your payment?” Hellers voice dragged icy fingers down Augustus’ spine. “I’d like a new weapon upgrade, I’ll send you the specs on what I want and my usual payment should cover it. A private message appeared on Augustus’ phone with an attachment.

“I’ll contact you when it’s ready Heller.” “Thanks I’ll be in touch in the mean time I will be away for a bit got some business for another client in Go city to take care of should only take a couple days you should have the 50 cal sniper I want by then.” Augustus hung up and grinned, he loved dealing with efficient people. Anya came through the door. “I am really starting to become annoyed Augustus, I had to play footsie with assistant DA Kim Stoppable again today she and her office came to ask about the airport shipping buildings we own there for our drug activities, we will have to move the shipping unit somewhere while the heats on, frankly I just want to put a bullet in her skull and be done with her but Rentons people were also by today to shake the doors on the prostitution network and someone was poking around the drug lab out on cedar street.” Augustus Bane growled the new law types were putting a serious crimp in his income potential. “Well Ms Greer we’ll see about dealing with these little annoying bits and bobs once our cruel associate Mr Heller returns.” Anya Greer giggled she was into the kind of cruelty Mr Heller used to make his money. “Oh and Kingston says the new experimental combat drugs are due for human testing the Doc says she’s got absolute power in a bottle personally I think she’s loony as a fruitcake but this drug shes made works from the reports I’ve seen from our stooge in her lab.” Augustus had high hopes the combat drugs would give his new project team a superior edge in the military contracting bid he was in the running with WTI on for the army they had been paid off to keep the WTI project on the back burner till he got a much cheaper but way more dangerous combat drug finished and prepped for immediate testing.

Anya came around the desk and sat in his lap, he smiled she’d been seeing him for the last four months he liked her way of thinking and her sexual mores were nonexistent she was totally immoral when it came to sex she was an absolute freak in bed, he enjoyed every minute of what they had and had even given thought to marrying her in fact her beauty made him catch his breath he felt her wetness on his trousers.”Are you not wearing panties again Anya? She wiggled her bum in his lap and smiled a wicked smile. “So what are you going to do about it Augustus hmmm?” Augustus could use a little stress relief today he laughed and unzipped his fly. “Well Ms Greer how about we sit here and discuss whatever pops up shall we?”

Kim came home to the new house,she still couldn’t get over it. “Hey Wade gave me the deed today for the house when the guys showed up everythings in order he signed it all over to us see.” Ron showed her the house deed it had their names on it as the new owners. They only had to sign it which she noticed Ron had already signed his name to it she reached for a pen and signed hers to it to. “Today was an absolute freak show,that scummy bitch Ms Anya Greer gave me and my inquest team the absolute bull shit run around today but I can’t pin anything on her, it really bugs me I know that place is dirty but everything on records has them squeaky clean!” Ron came around and gave her a quick shoulder rub to relax her. “Oh god that feels good, Ron your hands feel so good today was so much stress.”

His lips found her neck, that felt awesome to, their sex life had gone as first school then work drove her to distraction. She actually couldn’t remember the last time they made love had it been over a month ago,yeah just before they had made the return plans everything had been so busy since then, they hadn’t had time to even take a quickie since forever. “So Mrs Stoppable for dinner we have steaks and all of your favorites and after dinner I believe we have a long relaxing bit of love making to take care of.” Kim giggled she felt so relaxed around Ron his easy going attitude made him her perfect life partner, college and law school had been absolute hell, on their life but Ron had gone to Tibet for that time and learned more about his mystic monkey powers her schooling had made her crazy upon graduation from college before her time in law school he had returned and they had gotten married his time in Tibet had changed Ron,he no longer had trouble with any fears his training had become second nature some of the stuff he could do now amazed her.

Though it all stemmed back to the Lawardian invasion and his power coming to absolute apex. Her hand grabbed his if his lips kept up what they were doing they’d miss dinner all together. “I love you Ron Stoppable, but we really need to eat this great dinner you’ve made then I want you to book mark the spot you were at for sure.” Ron laughed and seated her at the table.”Yep now then lets eat.” He opened the covers and the steam rose off the food. “So want to tell me what were going to do tonight after we curl our toes?” “What do you mean?” “I know that look you can’t fool me that’s the one that says I am going to do something awesome tonight even if it is dangerous.” “You know me to well don’t you, I want to go out as Ebony cat and take another look around that scumbag place I went today.”

Ron laughed and said he had their suits laid out upstairs tonight the dark hand of justice would hunt down more law breaking scum and bring enlightenment to their evil existence. “Justice might be blind but her servants see very well!” Ron nodded he and Kim had really gotten into the hero persona life. The danger was an aphrodisiac for their love life he knew it would become like that for them the danger was what drove them to do it,helping people in need was what they had been about since forever. “By the way Mrs Stoppable did you have a special request for our love making fun?” Kim swallowed the steak she’d been chewing and looked at him,he knew his lips drove her crazy every time he gave her oral sex she literally melted into a puddle of sexually fulfilled goo he’d been so skilled at it, and he’d been forth coming about learning about it from a guide he’d obtained after their time in high school his lips and tongue should be registered as lethal sex weapons.

She gave him the puppy dog face and he just laughed. “I should have known ok we can for sure take a bit of time and melt you into goo.” She giggled and they continued their meal after dinner he put the dishes in the dish washer, she helped clear and waited patiently as he started the washer going,she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs two at a time they got to the bedroom and he lifted her in his arms,those arms felt so good around her as he placed her on the new king size bed they had. “Why did you do that?” “Well this is the first night we live in our own house after all!” She stared at him, he was right this was their place a real home. “Well I sure feel charged up, I think we really need to pay. His lips found hers then and his hands went to her blouse buttons,he had the blouse off in record time and undid the bra she was wearing with his teeth her breath caught as his lips found her breasts.

Yep definitely needed to have those lips registered as deadly sex weapons, the tip of his tongue traced wet trails around her nipples,then he slowly sucked each to perky hardness her right hand went to his belt she had it off in no time and the trousers open right behind it, Ron smiled as he continued to suck her nipples and quickly helpped by kicking the pants away her hand found him through his boxers and felt the hardness of him,she grinned and softly started to stroke him through the material. Ron's hands had her skirt down and panties off in 30 seconds he tossed them on the floor next to his pants. He gently pushed her back on the bed,she collapsed into a relaxed pile as his lips started south to heaven as soon as his tongue touched her clit she knew he was going to try something different his lips caught her clit and he dragged his tongue over it making a shiver of desire surge up her spine.”Oh god Ron that feels so good oh yeah right there babe oh god yes!” Her hands went to his head she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to bring her to a mind shattering orgasm it only took him less than 3 minutes to have her breathing hard and shaking. It came like a electric shock as he finally drove her into orgasm it thrilled her deep down the wetness on his face showed her how excited he had made her. He pulled the boxers off and they joined the clothing pile. “So Mrs Stoppable I can see you found the page 34 move acceptable.” She dove him and pushed him down on the bed. “You know I like when you find new ways to make me crazy in bed Mr Stoppable!” She climbed on him in classic cowgirl.”Now then shall we take you for a spin?” His cock felt so hard as she got him seated.”Ready?” Ron smiled she knew he was. The drive was a hard one she felt a great need to feel Ron inside her his trembling showed her when he was close,tonight there would be no pulling out she’d been carefully keeping track and knew they would be in no threat of babies tonight.

“Babe I’m so close I can’t hold back any longer!” “Then finish me Ron Stoppable!” His face had a look of wonder on it.She gripped his body her legs tightly holding him inside her. He groaned hard and lit her up inside,the warm glow made her orgasm again they came together his throbbing inside her felt like heaven. “You sure were good?” The one worry Ron still had the fact that they might bring a child into being, a child that could be used against them,neither of them would ever let their lives come between them and evil but the life of a child would change that. Her lips found his and reassured him of the calmness she instilled in him with her can do attitude and her gentle ways of being there for him. “If I wasn’t sure then I wouldn’t have told you to do it would I,and if we decide we ever do want kids we will know that to.”

Ron was amazed Kim had never talked about them having kids he’d thought it was off the table.”So us having kids we’ve only had the one conversation way back when and we said then if we did and evil found out a child could be endangered, what’s changed all of a sudden?” She kissed him hard.”I came to the conclusion evil would be sadly mistaken if they threatened a child of ours now don’t you think I used to have a fear I wouldn’t be powerful enough to stop certain criminals but now.” She reached out and stroked the Ebony cat suit. “This has changed everything for me.” Ron pulled out of her with a soft sigh she rolled to the side and smiled.”So we gonna have a kid?” Kim stared at him he’d asked it, she wet dry lips and reached out to hold his hand.” Do you want to?” Ron smiled and nodded, Kim swallowed hard and squeezed his hand nodding back to him. “I’ll talk to the gyno and find out about it I’ll set up an appointment next week and see about us becoming parents.” They climbed in the shower and got cleaned up.He kissed her again.”I love you crazy woman, now let’s go kick some villainous ass!” They quickly got ready and went down to summon the train to take them to base. As soon as Kim put her head piece on the communications link came up. “We going hunting tonight?” Wades voice sounded excited. “Yep tonight Ebony cat and Crimson fist are going to go shake down those airport structures and investigate that place under the cover of night!” “Roger that I have the predator warmed up already waiting for you two, oh and good hunting lets bring fear to the scum of Middleton tonight!” She nodded as the train came into the station Wade sat in front of his computer, his face was a pale glow as the satellites did their jobs collecting the data they would need to track down these scum. “All lights are green go kick ass!” Ron jumped into the drivers seat Kim jumped in the operations position Ron’s driving reflexes were better than hers and she liked being in the number two position in ops seat it gave her access to the full suite of on board weapons in combating evil. “Systems checks are all green Crimson fist what say we head out and brutally beat some evil scumbags shall we!?” “One way to find out Ebony cat, time to turn and burn!” Ron closed the canopy and blasted out of the hidden base entrance under jet assist. The secret base garage doors immediately closed and hid the concealed entrance as soon as the vehicle left the entrance.

They rocketed down the access road and joined the public road in under a minute, the vehicle was a marvel. Kim clicked on the infra red sensor and penetrating radar scope when they got to the airport they noticed the moving trucks on site.”Thought this place was dirty,that shows I was right!” Ron nodded ‘Looks like about ten or so on site we going in?” She cracked her knuckles. “You got that right!” Ron pulled into a space and backed the vehicle back into the darkness,they jumped from it and melted into the darkness,relying on stealth to keep them hidden from the view of the flunky’s working on moving the drug containers on to a set of moving trucks. “Going in on the left,you take the back and come in over the roof, we will smash these freaks good,I’ll be coming out here in the morning to serve up a nice subpoena and search warrant after we get the photographic evidence here tonight.” Ron slipped away and moved to the rear of the warehouse.

“I’m in position.” Kim looked up and spotted him on the roof peak staring down on the scum.”Go!” She dashed in on the first one and punched him hard driving her exoskeletal driven fist into his soft stomach, the air wooshed out of the criminal and dumped him on the ground,the first guard went for a rifle set by a chair Ron dove off the peak and she saw the glow of his mystical monkey power glowing off the wall of the place as he came down with a violent kick that sent the fool flying hard against the warehouse wall with a hard crunch. Her next victim tried to use a chain on her wrapped around his fist. She spin kicked him into the next one in line his ribs cracked under the force of her kick she spun and used momentum to drive a punch into the stumbling second one. She knocked him out, a woman jumped out of the truck and lined up apistol on Ron a hand spring and helicopter kick took the legs from under her,sending her crashing to the concrete, her skull bounced hard off the cement, Kim throat punched her putting her out.

The fight seemed so surreal in less than a minute so many were down already, she heard the click of an automatic weapon chambering and felt the bullets strike her back,as then pinged off her suit, it still hurt like a bitch and she’d have dark bruises come morning but the armor mesh of the suit had saved her from a certain death. She heard Ron draw his stun baton and throw it at the shooter the throw bounced hard off the targets head with a solid thump, Kim followed up with a jump kick that leveled the shooter Ron snap kicked the other door guard into a trash dumpster at the site sending the victim head first into the bin with a violent thud. Another one came at her from the front of the first truck,another woman with a set of butterfly knives that she looked like she knew how to use. Kim dodged the first strike and snap kicked the first knife out of her opponents right hand the blade dragged along the armored boot of her suit and sent a shrill screech of armor taking the hit from the blade, the woman screamed in Kim's face. “Die bitch!” She followed her words with a stab Ron beat down one of the men he’d already dealt with who was attempting to rise.”Kim ground her teeth and punched her female victim hard the jolt of the punch sent a hard vibration up the suits arm and drove the woman tumbling away as she was thrown away by the impact. Elapsed time under two minutes,most were down in pain or unconscious Kim drew the detainment webbing canister and began to coat the scum in the powerful stuff securing them for processing by MPD. Ron jumped into the back of the first truck and opened one of the containers. “Cocaine and it looks like several million dollars worth here in just this container, theres like 30 containers in here in this truck alone Kim finished gift wrapping the felons and jumped up in the second truck. 

“Same in this truck were literally looking at at least a couple of billion dollars worth of cocaine in these trucks lets finish and call this in I think we’ve done good work here tonight I think Ms fancy pants Anya Greer will be singing a new tune tomorrow when we shut the whole place down with the evidence here she should go down hard shes the face in front of this place and I want her to pay.” Ron took quick snap shots of the evidence and they headed back to the predator. As soon as Kim got seated in the ops seat she put a call through to MPD and Zita Flores picked up the line the voice changer they used was a rhythm scrambler that made Kims voice sound male. “I am reporting a suspicious activity at this address.” Kim gave Zita the current locations address and listened as a unit was dispatched over the police band monitor they had in the vehicle.”Who is this?” “A concerned citizen reporting a suspicious possible break in.” Kim hung up and grinned at Ron.

They high fived and got out of there.”We headed back to base?” Nah I feel ok except for my back those shots hurt a good bit when the armor took the hit, you wanna do patrol?” Ron nodded to her statement. “Yeah maybe we could swing by the park it’s been the site for a lot of rapes and physical assaults lately.” Kim growled in her throat.”Rapists are scum!” Was her reply to Ron's words. They cruised across South Middleton to the Mayport park the darkness concealed so many late night activities, Ron backed into a spot next to the old high school and they both smiled. “A lot of good memories here, I still remember Barkin growling at you in home ec about those nasty butter cookies you had been trying to make and good old Bonnie had given you so much hassle over.”

“My god that was 8 years ago, how much has changed they are going to tear down the school this coming year, the site is going to be up north somewhere,they say downtown here isn’t safe for kids anymore,to much gang violence now a days.” Ron nodded as they both got out of the predator and moved towards the park. “Gang activity on the far side of the park near parker street over there.” Kims gaze through the drop down eye piece in the suit allowed her to see the figures across the way. “Looks like they have someone in the middle abusing them.” Ron growled in his chest. “Yeah well lets go introduce ourselves to these punks,may be educate them to the ways of the straight and narrow!”

They quickly moved on the gang of 6 teens two of who were girls, they had an older man on the ground in the center of the group, and were beating him with hoses.”So whose the big man now Barkin!” A vicious strike came in and smashed Barkin in the face hard, the man let out a grunt of pain and tried to crawl away from the gang members, one of the girls came up with an aluminum baseball bat and smashed Barkins left knee cap with it as Kim made it to the group. Barkins howl of agony told Kim the knee was likely shattered by the impact she dealt with that little bitch first barreling into her at speed she knocked the girl flying bouncing across the ground to brutally impact a parked car with a solid thump of impact.

Ron moved out of the darkness and growled at the rest his face she could tell was angry even through the mask. “You are hoodlums all of you,why are you beating this man!?” The wise ass who had first talked to Barkin laughed,look it’s pajama man and his stupid side kick kitty cat.” These kids didn’t seem to understand the peril they were getting themselves into.”Respect is what you need and your mouth is getting you in deeper trouble smart ass!” Kim cracked her knuckles and grinned at the offensive little bastard. Suddenly he looked a little less confident in his abilities when he spotted his older sister collapsed by the car. “Sis he ran towards his sister Barkin was rolling around in serious pain yep definitely broken knee cap.

Kim grabbed the smart ass little bastard and misted him with the sleepy time mist he immediately collapsed in a heap.”Now I would suggest the rest of you leave before your mouthy friends here end up getting all of you in jail and juve!” Ron’s statement enlivened them to run,their torment of Barkin forgotten in their head long rush to get away from the two heroes. Kim reached down and sprayed the two scumbag kids with detainment webbing then dragged them behind the car. She went to where Barkin was rolling in tortured pain.”Hold still I’ll get you some help sir.” Kim reached down and lifted Barkin into her arms she carried the groveling man to the predator and called for an emt to the school location she noticed Barkins old beater car had had the tires slashed and there was gas everywhere under it.

They left Barkin by his trashed vehicle and drove away as the emt’s were cruising up to the location.”I hope Mr Barkins ok, he took one hell of a whack from that girl.” “Yeah he might have been a crab ass in school but he doesn’t deserve to be beaten for doing his job,what’s happened to this city Ron?” “It looks like evil has taken root here love,and I think maybe we are just what it needs, I mean being masked vigilante’s and bringing justice to the dark corners of Middleton sure gives me a great feeling inside,we’ve done great work tonight.” “It’s starting to get late, I need to get home it’s gonna be an early rise for me I have to get to the courthouse and get those documents I need to serve on one Augustus Bane and his creepy associates at Bane consortium head quarters uptown.”

Augustus was alerted by his informants in the police department that he was due for a shake down by the Assistant DA Kim Stoppable and Detective Zita Flores. The people doing the shipping last night at the warehouse had no clue who it was they were working for, the only thing they knew was someone at the airport had needed the product moved out of the number 32 warehouse and they would have gotten further information in transit once the trucks had moved off the airport property. The drop number those phones had connected to was a disposable he’d sent to the crusher earlier when he’d been called about the immense profit loss they had taken last night. His desk intercom buzzed it was Penny at the front desk.”Sir there are a bunch of police officers here, they have a search warrant and a dog team they wish to speak to you.”

Augustus smiled to himself.”Send the officers in Penny.” Assistant DA Kim Stoppable straight armed the door open,and was closely followed by Chief inspector Zita Flores Kim moved to the smug bastards desk and slammed the search warrant and subpoena down on his desk, Augustus noticed the paperwork had been signed by that hard ass judge Vanderhouse, a man of principle who couldn’t be bought. Augustus knew, because he’d tried numerous times to have various people bribe the man. Many of them were now in jail for one crime or another in service to Augustus. “What can I do for Middletons finest today?” Kim hated this smug bastard his squeaky clean attitude was dirty right down to his expensive Italian shoes.

“We have a search warrant signed by Eric Vanderhouse to tear this place apart Mr Bane, if we locate any evidence we deem questionable it will be confiscated you have been served Mr Bane if you try to interfere with our investigation we will take you into custody!” Kims statement didn’t even seem to phase Bane at all. She had a sinking feeling they would find nothing here, it had been to much to ask that he might keep actual records here. The next 4 hours were spent in going over Banes offices and records they checked every computer and filing cabinet in the place and came up with zilch, they could use against the suspected Crime boss of Middleton.

By lunch time they cleared out and left the Bane Consortium building.”I thought for sure we would get something here to pin on Bane he’s a criminal I know he’s been behind the recent drug related issues were having and that holding company at the airport is just a shill for Banes operations, but he is smooth nothing ever to pin anything on him!” Zita slammed her right fist into her left palm and growled to herself. Kims thoughts ran right in the same lane. Bane was a clever crooked bastard who kept his hands clean but certain people who had come forward about him had mysteriously disappeared before turning states evidence against the man. Kim suspected that he had paid off informants in the Middleton PD but they kept hush when asked if they had associated with Bane in anyway. “Hey Zita let me at least buy you lunch, this was a total bust, we came up totally empty this guy is in it up to his neck but we can’t find anything to pin on his slimy ass!” Zita nodded. “So pizza sound good?” Kim smiled.”Sure let’s do pizza Fonzios ok?” Zita laughed and drove them to Fonzios.

Anya Greer watched the cops leave and laughed, did those idiots think they kept anything here at the office. “Anya come to my office!” Augustus sounded angry his voice had that deadly edge it got when he was planning on eliminating someone. She went directly in and she could see he was fuming. He turned in his chair and she saw the look, the one he got when people died.”I want you to call Boom boom and make inspector Flores disappear, she’s become a serious thorn in my side, then I want you to get in touch with specs, I want to know everything there is to know about our new assistant DA Kim Stoppable.” Augustus turned back to his window and grinned. If these assholes wanted to start shit he would make the streets of Middleton run red.

The private line rang Augustus immediately answered, only one person had that number. “Good day Godfather what can I do for you?” “Augustus your such a good boy, I have heard that the law has caused our business dealings serious set backs there in Middleton.” “Yes sir I already am taking measures to deal with that, anything else I can help you with today?” “No but I am sending Antonio out to give you a personal hand with things and get our production facility moving on replacing the lost product our contacts in east asia were very upset by the shipments being grabbed by the cops he will be in sometime tonight see to it he has a nice room, good bye Augustus.”

As soon as he hung up he buzzed Penny. “Penny please book the penthouse suite at the Middleton Hilton I have an unexpected associate coming in tonight for Antonio Bronza.” “On it sir, for how many days?” “Just start a running tab I am not sure how long Antonio will be here.”He hung up and turned back to the view. Bronza was a serious hitman, he made Heller look like a school boy if he was coming then lots of people were likely going to die soon. Alphonso Bane Augustus’ grandfather hadn’t made it to the top of the crime syndicate by being a nice guy Antonio was his chief enforcer when he got sent bad things happened,fast. He looked out over the lake and thought about the losses they had taken last night it was all due to some freaks who had started becoming a real couple of pains in the ass, this Ebony cat and Crimson fist were making his life a living hell he suspected them to be government sponsored agents, perhaps working with Global justice, those fools had tried rattling his cage in the past.

He grinned they hadn’t found enough pieces of those agents to put in a cup after Boom boom blew their hotel room up with them in it. Not a soul would suspect such an innocent looking geek like Boom boom Franco Delreo. The man had been trained by US forces in explosives and demolitions, he was an artist when it came to blowing shit up. He’d been put on the payroll as soon as he’d left US special forces, he worked as a bank teller at Middleton National bank he had been the inside man on that failed heist. Anya came back in. “It’s all been taken care of Augustus, Boom boom said you’ll be grinning when he’s done with Inspector Flores.” “Good so after all this mornings excitement I am feeling stressed and need to relax.” Anya grinned she liked relaxing with Augustus he always made her cum so hard.”Oh I got in more of that Italian porn you like so much, what say we head up to the penthouse and play some follow the movie?” 

Boom boom cased the Inspectors vehicle it looked like the best bet for blowing inspector Flores into the next life, there was a half pound of plastic explosives rigged to a mercury trigger detonator when inspector Flores sat in her car she’d get a real bang out of it. Boom boom moved away from the car as quickly as was normal,he’d just leaned against it after his jog like he was just resting a second then placed the charge when he was sure no one was looking. Hill inside would take care of the closed circuit cameras inside and again a mystery explosion would get reported in tomorrow mornings news or even tonights late news,he picked up the pace and finished his jog back at his car. 

6 PM Tara knocked on Zita’s door they were room mates in a duplex in the Huntington walled community up North. “Hey Zita I see your already set to get out of here with Felix.” “Shh keep your voice down if anyone in the squadroom finds out we are seeing each other we will never get a seconds peace and frankly I don’t want to start getting called Rentons woman.” “So what happens if Felix pops that big question huh, can’t hide that from people Zita?” “Shit he did say he had something to ask me tonight were going to the White horse restaurant that place is really ritzi and uh he said he has hotel reservations for the Lexington for tonight.” Ohhh sexy hotel evening huh?” Zita smiled and blushed she and Felix had just become a thing some months back and fallen deep in love, it had proven harder and harder to keep work and pleasure separate but their work hadn’t suffered.

“Hey were taking Felix's car after we clock out here, can you take the car home he’ll drop me off in the morning, were both off tomorrow so maybe it’ll be noon before I get home.”Tara high fived her friend.”You get a piece of ass tonight girl,and get your freak on!” Zita blushed again and handed Tara her keys. “Well you have fun my shifts not done till 8 I’ll take the car home then your out of here now huh?” “Yep Felix has reservations set for 6:45 were out.Zita grabbed her coat and slipped into it hiding the sexy dress she’d squeezed into. The inspector and the police chief exited the building arm in arm to a few cat calls and wolf whistles Zita’s face turned bright red when Felix took her arm and led her out. “You are so bad Felix Renton I thought we were trying to keep things on the down low at work?”

“I am done hiding and sneaking after tonight they aren’t going to be able to say shit to either of us!” She grinned he made her knees feel weak when he was in chief of police mode. “So you said you had something you wanted to ask me?” Felix laughed and put the car in gear.”Nope I ain’t saying a word till were at the restaurant.” “Oh come on give me a hint, is it about your thought on us moving in together?” He mimicked zipping his lip and tossing a key away. The drive had her mind running fast, her heart was beating fast to he was being so mysterious, and when they got to the restaurant he slipped around to her door and like a gentlemen opened it for her. Zita felt her heart beating fast in her chest,he took her by the arm again and led her inside the matradee took them immediately to a table in the blue room, Zita was seated by him then they ordered cocktails. “So were here, can you tell me now?” He smiled and shook his head no. Now he had her mind running in circles,why was he refusing to tell her what was up. Dinner had been pre-ordered and came in a few minutes.

Dinner was her favorite coconut shrimp and glazed asparagus the baked potato that came with it was full of butter and sour cream she enjoyed the entire meal and her eyes kept slipping to Felix his steak looked great to,when dinner was finished the waitress came and took the dinner plates away felix grinned at her then as the waitress returned to the table with a covered dish.”So what’s this then?” Felix did the lip zipping thing again frustrated by his mysterious attitude she took the cover off and stared at a tiny box on the silver tray. Felix got up and came to her side of the table, he got down on one knee and reached for the box on the tray.Her heart was pounding as he opened it and she saw the gold band with a huge rock on it inside. “Zita Flores will you marry me!?” Her heart was like a trip hammer in her chest as she nodded yes. He reached in took the ring out and gently slipped it on her finger, she kissed him so hard then.The restaurant staff cheered and people were clapping. She looked around and blushed she wasn’t usually so visible when out on the town but tonight was very special Felix paid the tab and they left for the hotel,the ring felt so good on her finger she gazed at him through the entire trip to the hotel and started having some seriously lusty thoughts on what she was going to do to him tonight. Felix came around and opened her door in the parking lot of the hotel.”So Mr Renton when exactly did you want to become Mr and Mrs Renton?” Felix laughed again as he took her hand to lead her inside her phone rang then she dug in her purse and got it.

When she answered it was administration downtown at city hall.”Inspector Flores as of today you are on vacation for the next two weeks and congratulations.” Zita stared at Felix as he guided her into the hotels private meeting room there was a podium set up at the end and three people standing there waiting. Zita swallowed now what? He took her to the podium she was still trying to figure out how he’d gotten them put on vacation when the man in the fancy suit said. “I see your here on time shall we get on with the ceremony then?” Shotgun wedding Zita looked like a deer in the headlights two legal witnesses and a pastor,how had he planned all of this without her getting wise to it at some point.

They said their I do’s and signed the paperwork it was done they were man and wife.”How Felix, how did you get all of this past me, I’m pretty with it when it comes to you and me?” Felix gave her a big grin. “I had help from your former room mate, Tara King knows how to play you better then I could ever do,she told me your ring size got me the clothing for the next two weeks and helped keep you busy while I filed for our vacation time so you wouldn’t hear a sound about it .” They went to the room and there were wedding cards and a bouquet of red long stem roses on the bed from Tara and the gang down at the station. Zita started to cry softly as she put the roses in a vase set out on the rooms night stand.”Felix Renton I love you so much you crazy man.”He reached for her, and drew her in for a long kiss.”I love you babe, so did I do a good job of keeping things a surprise?” “Yes you’re so bad, but personally I think I’m badder than you?” “Oh how so?” “Who do you think it was picked out those clothes to put in that suitcase,Mr I am going to surprise her!” “What!?” “I knew we were going on vacation, I just didn’t know we were getting married while we did it.”


	2. Dark awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Defenders are GO! the team of Middleton avengers of the night has just become a thing!

Tara went to the car whistling a cheery tune she waved at a couple of the patrolmen and opened the fateful door. She got in and the explosion shattered the windows of the delicatessen across the street and set off every parked cars alarm for a city block in every direction. Emergency services arrived to put out the fire and try to piece together what happened there wasn’t enough left of the body to determine anything but the car was registered to Zita Flores. Felix looked at his phone and hit ignore the boys down at the station were probably just trying to screw with him again. “Who was it babe?” “Just someone from the station I figure they are just trying to rattle me since I’m officially on vacation, I’ll call in the morning and get the 411 on whatever it is they wanted but tonight you and I are going to have some real fun.”

Zita came out of the bathroom and slinked across to where Felix was reclining on the bed,he was watching a netbox movie and she snuck up and put her hands over his eyes.”Alright what’s this about then?” She snuggled up to his back and he could feel her nipples pressed against him.”I see so Mrs Renton it appears you are completely naked back there or maybe just rubbing those luscious tits of yours on my warm back,so which is it?” She eased around and took her hands away. “Yum now that’s a view I could get used to seeing every morning.” She slipped into bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m a little scared Felix do you think our being a married couple is going to cause trouble down at the station?” “Babe anyone gives you any shit I will personally squeeze the head of the zit who does.” 

Felix moved closer Zita felt excited and nervous all at the same time. Then he was there, his gentle hands caressed her body his soft touch made her shiver he always liked to explore her and massage was usually given by both of them when they took time to have sex.Usually it was after a hard day at work,but tonight his hands went right for her breasts. His fingers had her nipples perked up in a couple of minutes his lips came in then and softly mouthed each till she moaned softly in his ear that felt so good,she felt his hard dick pressed against her thigh,and giggled.”So what do we have here?” She reached under the cover and softly stroked him.His lips continued to do very nice things to her breasts then he kissed his way to her lips, the long drawn out tongue kiss made her catch her breath she could feel him throbbing in her hand now his pulse keeping time to the excitement they were both feeling.

Finally she pushed him on his back and giggled again.”So what should we do about this?” Her hand brought him out and he just laughed. “I guess that’s up to Mrs Renton I believe.” “Oh really?” He nodded and laughed again.”So what happens if I do this?” Zita’s lips came down on him and she stuck out her tongue to tickle the underside of his throbbing cock, she knew that he couldn’t take much oral teasing he was just to sensitive but she’d been curious and they had never tried oral in the time they’d been seeing each other it had just never come up.”Zita love I really should say something oral sex is a big turn on but I didn’t ever say anything about it you never expressed any interest in it yoursef uh do you enjoy oral to?” 

Did she she really didn’t know the few times a man had gone down on her hadn’t really excited her much but those men hadn’t really been concerned with her having a good time just getting off and getting gone,but maybe now she’d let Felix give it a go and find out.”I have to say this the few times I have had oral sex given to me it’s been lack luster did you want to try it?” Felix whispered in her ear and Zita’s face got red. “Uh that sounds really pornish but how does it go?” Felix explained 69 and had her sit on his chest facing away from him, she got the gist of the position but had just never tried it,his lips found her as she leaned over to softly start to caress him. That felt off the scale good,they 69ed for a good ten minutes and Felix had made her orgasm twice in that time this position would be used again for damned sure.

Finally her tongue teased the reaction she’d been hoping to get out of him,with a long drawn out moan of pleasure Felix came hard he shook under her with his orgasm she caught the load and it filled her mouth he had cum so much she couldn’t catch it all and had to swallow the load she had,the rest sprayed out on her cheek,he convulsed again and more sprayed onto her left breast.”Oh god babe that was amazing his breathing was raspy with excitement. She reached for her purse and the wet wipes she carried.Gently she wiped off the sticky mess and then turned to grin at him.”So that was more fun then I thought it would ever be,do you think we can recharge and maybe have some serious hard fucking next?” He laughed.”My my so demanding but I would say hell yes woman!” 

They lay together watching netbox XXX the adult channel for netbox was running an alnight porn marathon from the 70’s the silliness made them both laugh but the sex was just as intense as one could wish for.”So tell me Mr Renton why are we watching porn?” “I have to study new ideas to try on Mrs Renton I figure!” “What the fuck are you saying you want to try some of these wierdo positions?” Felix nodded her mouth dropped open but the next position that got done looked intriguing.”Uh that’s doggy style if I am not mistaken ah Felix uh that sort of looks fun I bet you would get some pretty deep penetration doing it that way?” Felix grinned Zita swallowed but it did look like the woman was moaning hard as the mustached guy pounded her hard till she started to moan louder and orgasmed, the mustached guy pulled out and dumped it all over her back end.”Hey just for info’s sake please keep the fun juice inside the ride at all times.”

“Huh?” “I mean please don’t do what he did I would really rather have you inside ok!” Felix started to roar with laughter.”Babe I’d never do that to you,I find cumming on a gal like that kind of nasty and it makes it a real mess like you say keep the fun juice in the beautiful ride at all times right.” She stared at him.”Did you just call me beautiful?” Felix nodded she giggled he was being so not his normal dry witty self tonight.”Do I get to see this Felix Renton from now on instead of Mr stern face?” Felix laughed again.”I’d say no but likely I’d be lying if I did but this is me totally letting my hair down with the woman I desperately love and want to be with forever more!” 

Tara King had been blown into the afterlife, her spirit drifted on the ethereal winds and seemed to gravitate to a warm golden light. She opened her eyes that couldn’t exist anymore and the light turned solid in an unworldly form of beauty.The figures eyes were covered in what appeared to be a blindfold,she held a set of scales in her right hand and a pale glowing sword in her left.”I have decided that you Tara King were dealt a dirty deal, and it’s time the forces of evil felt my presence in the world of the living again! I am Themis the Goddess of divine justice,in your past life you were a servant of mine,but I have decided to give you a second chance if you will agree to become my avatar in the living world!” “Would I be alive again?” “I will grant you new life yes child,but you will no longer be effected by the forces of time,you will never age,you will never know the joys of motherhood because you will be an immortal in my service,can you abide that onus?”

“When you say joys of motherhood does that mean I can never have sex again?” “No child I would never do that cruelty to a servant of mine, love and it’s resulting indulgences are part of what drives an avatar to deny an avatar the ability to enjoy themselves would be the cruelest of punishments but because you will no longer be subject to times ravages a child would never grow inside you.” Tara looked down at her feet. “So I get to go back to earth but I can never have kids,what do I have to do to get the second chance?” “You must become an avenger for me, a divine force for good in a world that’s being over run by the forces of evil you will be granted a set of my scales of discernment and of course my sword of judgement to be wielded on the enemies of justice.”

“I’ll take the deal Themis!” The Goddess smiled, “I knew you would Tara King, your soul cried out for vengeance when you were killed and I heard your cry.” Themis drifted closer and kissed her newest daughter on the forehead transforming her into an avatar of justice. The resulting pain drove Tara to her knees,her body felt like it was on fire, then she awoke in the real world again naked and staring into Josh Mankeys astounded face. “Tara uh but the paper said you were dead,and how are you in my kitchen?” Tara looked down and covered herself as best she could. “Uh hey Josh I think I can explain did I happen to leave any of my stuff here last time I was over?” Josh nodded at her and got up from the kitchen table,he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom closet,she saw some of her clothes in there and a pair of her running shoes.

“I’d wondered where those went.” She noticed Josh looking at her strangely, then she glanced down at the obvious bulge in his pants.”Are you kidding me? I just poofed into your apartment out of nowhere, and you get horny?” Josh covered himself with both hands and got a serious blush on his face,but come to think of it, she was standing there stark naked. “Uh one sec, that might have been a bit harsh, but are you sure?” Josh had been her lover for about a year now and she had always felt he cared deeply for her. “Hey Tara, I have wanted to say something for a good while now, just we never got around to ever discussing life every time you came around we just had awesome sex and you would disappear again back into your everyday work life and I’d wait for the love call again.”

“More like my booty call again, so love call?” “Yeah I guess it became more then just sex to me about six months ago,but every time I would get just about ready to say something you would run off and disappear again.” Tara sat down on the bed and stared at him. “I guess I have commitment issues Josh, I kind of felt you were angling for my heart and now I can see I was right, though with my current new lease on life, I sure can’t go back to my old life and just pick up where I left off, come sit with me, and maybe we can take care of this little issue here huh.” He sighed as her fingers came in contact with his crotch. She helped him get undressed and he sat down beside her. “Ok first I need to explain something, and you’re going to have to believe me if were going to become anything more then just casual friends. Tara looked down at her right hand it had begun to throb,what was wrong with her then the scales appeared and freaked Josh out again.”Sorry I didn’t do that, it’s part of what I wanted to explain!”

Josh inched closer and she reached out with her left hand and took his right hand in hers.”Ok so I was killed I guess yesterday.” Josh immediately tried to pull away.”So your dead and come back to haunt me!” “No stupid let me explain!” Josh relaxed but she could see he was still tense and ready to run. The scales in her left hand began to glow, a pale silver light filled the room and the balance went down on the good side they had judged Josh Mankey and found him pure of intent. The judgement passed they disappeared again. “So I guess the scales like you,now let me explain, yes I died in that explosion but I got given another chance to live, I have been changed Josh, I am an immortal serving Themis Goddess of divine justice my new mission is to bring the light of Themis’ judgement to evil doers everywhere, and I guess Middleton being my old home was a good place to start.”

“So you say you’re an immortal, uh what does that mean exactly?” “Well Themis said basically I can never age,and I can never have kids Joshy, well that and the fact I have some incredible powers I get to use on evil doers.” Josh nodded. “Hey about those powers of yours what exactly do they do?” “Ok now I’m going to let your hand go and show you ok?” “Josh gulped but he nodded to her. Tara released his hand and stood up naked in front of him.”Ok you’ve already seen the scales, now don’t be scared ok I’m going to see if I can bring out my sword. Tara concentrated on her left hand and the bright sword sprang into it, it burned with an intense white light for a second then seemed to dim, she looked down at herself and noticed a set of ancient greek armor had covered her body as well. 

Suddenly her sword mentally addressed her.*Why have you summoned me? There is no evil here to smite!* *Uh I was just showing you to Josh, I am trying to explain to him about myself and I guess you.* * I see, he is your mate then? You do realize he will suffer and die of old age one day don’t you,have you explained that to him?” Immortality she hadn’t even thought about it it would mean eternal now for her but he would slowly wither away and die. Suddenly Josh got up and his entire attitude changed,where did the Josh Mankey she knew go? The sword suddenly began to glow white hot again.*What’s wrong?* *I sense an immense eldritch force very close to us!* Tara looked at Josh and an eye opened in his forehead it was her turn to pull back in shock. “Ok since were playing show and tell I guess I need to tell you what I have been hiding all these years since I discovered the book locked in my grandfather’s attic.”

“I’d gone there to get his trunk out for him he was planning a long cruise around the world and I guess he’d forgotten about the book up there when he sent me up for the trunk. I just happened to notice the thing sitting on an old leather stuffed chair and reached out without thinking about it as if drawn to do so,turns out the Silver arcanum had been seeking a new host,and I was it. There was a bright flash of silver light, and I felt an immense presence come over me. When I came to I was laying on the floor with my grandfather standing over me wringing his hands in worry.” Tara inched closer to him.”So what happened how did you get a freaky third eye in your forehead?” “That’s the all seeing eldritch eye, the book became part of me and will remain part of me forever, guess I’m bound to fight the forces of evil for eternity or till I surrender it to another apprentice ages ago a Silver Sentinel was chosen to battle the eldritch forces of the world in service to evil, but so far I haven’t felt drawn to battle anyone till just yesterday about 8PM.”

“Josh at around that time I died, do you think that could have been the trigger to set off your powers?” Josh reached out and folded Tara in his arms.”My thoughts certainly went there when you started explaining how Themis had chosen you and sent you back,sorry for being deceptive before but I guess trying to keep hidden the fact I’m basically a magic wielding force of destruction in a modern unbelieving world is kinda weird and I didn’t know what to say, of course when you were just my lover, it certainly could never have been revealed it would have put you in to much danger,there are truly terrible things out in the world that could devour a innocent soul,but now.”He kissed her hard and his arms felt tight around her.

She felt herself eased toward the bed and smiled her heart felt at total ease and the sword in her hand disappeared. They made hard passionate love for a good while then took a break.”So do you know how long your gonna be around for Silver Sentinel?” Josh laughed. “I’m here as long as the book inside me is here, and that means until I pass it to another or never and live till end of days and the final world dissolution happens.” “That sounds a lot like immortality to me, maybe that’s why I came here when I was reborn,Themis knew or must have suspected you possessed the book and knew we would be a perfect match.” “Hey here’s an odd question, as an immortal do you need to eat? I mean food keeps normal people alive but I haven’t had to eat anything since I became one with the book,it’s power sustains me.”

“Well that certainly explains why you never have anything in the fridge or in your cabinets.” “Oh and I almost forgot let me drop this glamour.” Josh concentrated and his face changed to that of a much younger man. “So I haven’t aged a day since the book took me as it’s host and I never will,so you ok with me being a younger looking guy? I can certainly put my older face back on if your not ok with it.” Tara giggled why would I want to make you do that huh,wow you look almost jail bait age now.” Josh started laughing and drew her in for another long wet kiss. The rest of the afternoon they just lounged having great sex until dinner time came around.”Hmm so I don’t feel hungry either I wonder.” Tara thought to herself and the scales came a light in her minds eye.*The answer your looking for is no, you do not require food though you can still eat you just don’t need to do so.* “Well I guess your in my boat Josh,I have been informed I no longer need food either, that should save us a ton on bills.” “Bills I don’t even have a job,the book sustains this place, no electricity,no water, no cell phone bill and the tv just works for anything I want to watch.” Tara snuggled up to him. “So we basically don’t have to ever go outside but doesn’t this place have rent?” “I used to wonder about that but after 4 years of living here I have never once needed to pay anything!” “So how did you get this place to start with didn’t you need cash for that?” “Nope I was sent here by the book and the manager just handed me the keys to the place,I have learned not to question how it does stuff it just does.” “So I have another questionin your job as Silver Sentinel do you have to train or does it all come naturally to you?” Josh grinned. “Hey that reminds me I haven’t shown you the eldritch sanctum yet have I!”

Josh grabbed her by the hand and hauled her up out of the bed. “Isn’t being naked going to be a problem if were going somewhere!?” He laughed again and raised his left hand it glowed and a door appeared in the air between the bedroom door and the bed.”Nope no clothes needed where were going.” He led her through the doorway and they entered a silvery room with a huge pentacle in the floor at the center was a silver glowing eye that turned to watch them as they entered the private sanctum! “Good day master, and who is this you have brought into our inner most protected area?” 

“This is Tara King she’s my most trusted associate.” The big eye glowed for a second then laughed. “I would more rightly call her your mate master after all that is how you truly see her is it not?” Tara giggled and grabbed onto Josh’s arm posessively.”Hey eyeball why are you bothering my man with petty details hmm if you know were knocking boots as man and wife why would you bother making him crazy by teasing him like that?” Josh’s mouth hung open as Tara back talked the Silver Sentinel eye and he stammered.”Man and wife uh, we didn’t, we never uh really!?” Tara started laughing. “Hey you better say yes, right now or else!” “uh yes!” The silver eye laughed again.”Well then that dealt with how can I help my master and his bossy mate today!?”

Suddenly that other Josh was back.”Training scenario 5 please and make it multiple attackers of at least level three power thanks Silver.” Josh turned from the eye and held up both hands over his head. “Incantus du arcanum!” As soon as the words left his lips, a cold feeling came into the space her sword, scales and armor appeared around her and in her hands. “I have set the threat level at three,that will mean minor demons and arcane powered foes will be about as threatening as your average modern day armed criminals. A Silver robe and knee high boots had appeared on Josh and he was wearing a silver cloak, that eye in his forehead was open again and glowing with a pale silver light.

“When I activate the scenario we will have a half hour session just to see how things go.” “Got it,why is it so cold all of a sudden though?” “Because most of the minor demons I am using come from a frozen hell plane.” Are you shitting me the things are really alive?!” “Sure did you think I used target dummies or something, my magics can effect nonliving matter but combat is usually against live targets, Infernum Elementus!” The first wave of Necro-ice demons sprang into existence with a resounding crump of sound and the vile stink of sulphur. The battle was joined and the work out was intense,the things had wicked sharp talons and could breath an icy cloud of horrid stench that made you ill just being in its general vicinity. Tara was charged by three of the things at once, she backed up and assessed her targets,they moved as a pack with each member carefully tracking the movements of their companions, good she knew how to deal with pack animals,take down the alpha and you broke the pack mentality. The biggest attacker had to be that groups alpha, she immediately strove to destroy that one first,her sword seemed to glow white hot and the demon screamed in terror it seemed when she slashed into it’s hard scaley chest,cleaving it to the midsection. Her draw cut was a vicious one spraying freezing ichor everywhere across the floor, the other two in the group paused and took stock as their leader fell to the floor twitching in death. 

One of them looked down as the leader fell and howled “Kill her!” the two remaining ones changed tactics, now they were attacking individually.She deflected a claw swipe then took a vicious gouge in her right leg the wound felt on fire but she noticed the edges were white with frost,pain was driven away these things meant to kill her for real,she lopped the head off of righty then cleaved off lefty’s right arm at the elbow the head and arm spun away into the cold darkness outside of the silver light circle they were fighting in suddenly she heard Josh’s voice growl something deep and guttural, a huge glowing set of Silver jaws surged up out of the floor and simply ate his opponents the two remaining Necro-ice demons backed away into the darkness fear painted across their faces like death had fallen on them. 

At the end of 30 minutes the rooms temperature changed back to a modest level and lighting came back up.”Time has elapsed master.” “Thank you Silver I think that will be enough for today.” Tara was breathing hard her sword was coated in yellowish vile ichor and it stunk like sulphur. Josh raised his right hand and the silver door reappeared. Josh noticed the leg gouge. “You ok?” “I think it will be ok, it’s not hurting much anymore but when I first got it it really stung.”Josh took a better look at it and nodded.”If it gets any worse, I’ll use a healing spell on it ok babe?” She grinned at Josh as her armor and weapons faded.”Are we going to get dressed at all today?” “Today that was like several hours ago our time we were in demon time which travels a lot faster then ours it’s probably about 9 PM by now.”

“Wow your not kidding it’s dark outside.” Tara went to the window and gazed outside.”So were in accelerated time when we go into the sanctum?” No not really but when I sync up to another plane for combat training it always does that, most of the planes aren’t on our timeline it’s one of the reasons things don’t like coming here unless specifically summoned there are people still in the world that can do that darkholders and other witch types and warlocks those bastards are bad news, they are powered by the consumption of innocent souls,and they are terrified of me,which is how it should be.” A long time ago there used to be a circle of Silver Sentinels but one book after another eventually was destroyed by evil it finally came down to one surviving book the main Arcanum that I inherited, now I am the last arcane defense against the darkness of this world,makes you feel all warm and gooey inside knowing that you are on everyone's hit list like that.”

Augustus Bane tightened the restraints on Anya’s wrists they had been fucking almost nonstop with her in the restraints she loved Bondage and he got to exert his dominant behavior and treat her like she wanted to be treated.”Now then you have been such a good little slave tonight, what would you like from master?” “More please master.” “You will have to be more specific Anya dear currently I am not able to cum inside you anymore you have drained me of my capacity.”

Anya pouted her lips at him.”How about some oral master can you please give me some of that?” “Umm now that sounds like something I could really enjoy,oh but we shouldn’t just let you get wet lets’ make sure you orgasm quite a few times shall we.” Anya shivered whenever he said things like that she usually couldn’t walk the next morning she whimpered when he brought out the high powered massager and started to drive her wild with it then slowly licked her till she was sopping.

He spent the next hour sucking her clit and driving her to insanity with the powerful vibrator finally she couldn’t take anymore and whispered the safety word in his ear. She knew she’d be unable to move in the morning she could already feel the stiffness coming on, but his lips and the vibrator had made her feel so good though.”I am unable to move Augustus god that was good sex.” Augustus smiled his grin looked evil.”So how about a nice late night snack I am sure Maria won’t mind making us something to pick up our energy, you planning on staying then?” “Yes definitely I’m already feeling so sore can we have our snack in the hot tub?” “That sounds delightful I will wake Maria have her make our snack then join you in the hot tub with it.” 

Anya literally crawled down the hallway to the hot tub when he released her from the restraints. Augustus went and roused Maria from her bed she wasn’t even scandalized by his naked body.His staff knew better then to question the master about anything when it came to his activities or his guests activities or state of undress. The one person who had taken Augustus to task had been a previous chef her thoughts had been expressed violently as she cursed Augustus out she’d been fired but her return to her country of origin had never happened,though no one knew what actually happened to her, except he and Heller, the body had been disposed of by Heller as a personal favor in some bridge that was under construction by a subsidiary company of his.

She was now helping hold up the fifth street on ramp bridge on the new interstate. Maria made them a nice nacho platter with melted cheese and a delightful side platter of fruit sliced into small cubes. He carried the snack down to the hot tub. “So nachos and fruit Anya?” She’d collapsed in the warm water and was asleep. He grinned he’d let the water soak her for a while then carry her to his bed. Maria smiled as she went passed the hot tub room. He grinned at her Maria was a much better woman in bed then Anya was she had warmed his bed many nights for him. “Can I come in Mr Augustus?” Augustus looked at the food and it would be a waste to just toss her hard work. “Sure thing Maria come lets eat the nice snack you made for us.” Maria stared at Anya. “Did you tire her out again Mr Augustus?” “Yes sweet Maria Anya is a sexual tigress in bed but she alas doesn’t have your staying power my little latin lover,so let’s eat.”The snack gave him a refreshed sense of fulfillment and he stared at Maria perhaps she would be agreeable to having a little more fun in bed with him, he made sure Anya’s head was secured in the neck bolster so she wouldn’t slip under the water and reached for Maria’s hand.”Hows about a nice bit of midnight sex Maria?” Maria knew he would ask she’d been listening to the action all evening and been wanting it herself all night.”Yes please!” 

Zita got the call around 7 in the morning that Tara had been blown to hell in her car, the facts being what they were when the boys had gone to look at the closed circuit recordings they had been tampered with. It seemed someone wanted Inspector Zita Renton dead, and in a real bad way internal affairs was going over the access list of people who could have gotten into the closed circuit area and the list was pretty small, she hoped who ever they finally found was going to be traced to a certain crime boss she hated in the extreme. “Dear god Felix I sent her to her death!” “You didn’t know someone had rigged the car to blow Zita the people down at forensics say she was basically atomized instantly it looks like they used almost a pound of weapons grade C-4 they are still picking up bits of your car two blocks away from the station Phillips said they think they may have finally found the snitch in the station and they are proceeding with questioning as we speak.”

Zita went back to the desk in the room and looked at the paper again.”Do you think who ever it was will try again Felix?” “I personally think we should get you out of Middleton for a while we are heading to the bahamas for a week but during that time we should look into a better destination then Middleton upon our return at least for you love.” “What about you if this is Bane behind the bombing attempt then you’ll be next on his hit parade the task force broke that prostitution ring of his wide open and that had to cost him a good bit of income.” “Frankly Kim Stoppable is the one I am really worried about our new assistant DA has a serious drive on to get Bane and anything he’s involved with and put him in the federal pen for the rest of his unnatural life.”

“Well were all packed, lets get to the airport and get the hell out of here while the getting is good.” The cab picked them up and they made it to their flight,7 hours and one plane change later they landed on Grand Bahama and headed to their hotel. A man in a blue business suit also got off the plane Antonio Bronza got off and went to grab his bag, he’d been fortunate to get the last minute seat and he was going to take care of these two nosy cops for Augustus seeing as how the explosives man had botched the first attempt on Mrs Renton. Antonio watched as the two in front of him in the baggage carousel grabbed their bags Antonio noted what they were wearing and let the dummy bag go around the carousel again he didn’t need it anymore.

Antonio followed the two cops out into the plaza and spotted the cab they were getting into he noted the cab number and took a quick photo of the two getting into the cab he waited an hour then called the cab company and asked to speak to the driver of cab 1526 he had missed meeting up with his friends and had lost the new phone number for his friend the driver showed up and Antonio showed him the picture he had of Renton and his wife. “I got to the door but you had already driven away by the time I could get out here.” “Oh sure they went to the Golden Doubloon I can get you there to meet your friends no problem sir jump in.” Antonio grinned and climbed into the back seat of the cab. “Sir didn’t you say you had a bag?” “I sent it on to my hotel a few minutes ago I just want to meet up and make plans for our deep sea fishing tour tomorrow and confirm when we are leaving for it thanks for all your help Sango.” The cabbie liked when someone called him by name and quickly got the fair to the destination.

Bronza paid and tipped the man well, he slinked into the hotel and asked for the Rentons room. The front desk said the Rentons had gone out for lunch did he want to leave a message for them. He shook his head no he would catch up with them later and didn’t want them knowing he had called on them it was to be a surprise for their wedding. The front desk gal smiled and told him she could give him a pager that would inform him of the Rentons return if he wanted.

Antonio grinned and accepted the device.This would make his job much easier, now to find a good location to monitor the front door, he figured across at the pub over there would be an excellent location for that purpose. He was out the door and across the road in no time,the heat of this place was making him tired,he needed to stay sharp so he ordered some food as soon as he got to the patio of the place,the table he sat at was perfect it had a straight shot view of the entire hotel frontage.

Bronza only had to wait an hour for the rentons to return they climbed out of the cab and a couple of minutes later the pager went off Bronza paid the tab and headed to the hotel he looked in to make sure Renton and his wife were nowhere to be seen then went to the desk and handed the front desk girl the pager back.”Thank you for your help now what room are they in again I seem to be forgetting all sorts of details today it was such a long flight from Chicago.”The Rentons were in 415 on the fourth floor. Antonio thanked her and headed to the elevator. Antonio Bronza could kill with his hands and feet, and that’s exactly what he intended to do,when he arrived on the fourth floor he stepped off and checked to see if a cleaning person was on the level there was a hotel maid cleaning the 410 room when he walked down he slipped quietly in behind the maid and silenced her with a solid chop to the spine he didn’t know if she would die and frankly he didn’t care if she did or not but he grabbed her pass keys.

The keys obtained he went quietly to the cleaning cart and shoved it into the room then closed the door. He crept up the hall to 415 and put his ear to the door he could hear the sounds of sex going on inside and grinned people who were caught naked usually tried to cover themselves first before reacting to a threat it was stupid when you are facing certain death to do something like that but it always made his job easier. Bronza put the key in the lock and gently opened it. He was being careful sometimes doors made unpleasant noises that could alert the prey to his presence. He stopped and listened again before pushing the door open and rushing the first target the sounds of sex hadn’t stopped.

Antonio straight armed the door open hard and charged the man behind the bed it looked like they were having some great doggy style sex to bad Renton and his crazy bitch wife would never see daylight. Zita nodded she’d been watching in the side mirror of the room and Felix dove away right on cue Zita rolled off the bed and fired at the big man blowing him back into the bathroom door his face a look of utter shock as the 45 hollow point round turned his head to mush.”Well I am thinking the local PD are going to have a few questions but our suspicions were well founded this bastard probably works for Augustus Bane good job spotting him at the airport love.”Zita put the colt 45 pistol on the dresser and called for the local cops by the time they arrived she and Felix were dressed and ready to receive their visit. The paperwork took them about an hour then the hotel moved them to a new room at their expense,the management had been very apologetic about the whole thing but the guy sounded like he was a professional and knew how to play people for fools. “So do you think he had back up?” Felix shook his head.”Nah I think this guy worked alone,or at least we didn’t spot any other suspicious characters when we came back,but just to be safe lets change our plans for tomorrow and go do something other than sight seeing tours.” Zita nodded to that and grabbed a brochure off the front desk as they were getting their new room keys.”Oh now this looks fun, parasailing sound good to you hun?” Felix nodded at her and they headed to the elevator.

So they wouldn’t be parasailing tomorrow either, as soon as the elevator doors closed the went immediately to the sixth floor and into room 612 they had found the dead maid on the fourth floor about twenty minutes after the shooting had happened her neck had been crushed by the big man.”So what do we really want to do tomorrow then?” Zita held up the brochure “How about some deep sea fishing?” Felix liked to fish and he’d taken Zita a couple of times with him on camping trips last summer.”That sounds like an actual fun day then maybe the next day parasailing?” “Sure I’d be game for that love.” They spent the rest of the evening in their room and had room service bring them some dinner.

Ron cracked an eye open and glanced to see what his wife was up to. She was in the bathroom and making some seriously disturbed noises. “Dammit!” Kim slammed something into the trash can and came out with a look of utter sadness on her face.”Ok that sounded bad what’s up K?” Kim flopped down on their bed and growled.”I didn’t get pregnant last night is all.” “Hey it will happen when it happens.” Kim snuggled up to him and looked at the clock on the bedside night stand. “I am calling off today Ron I am going down to the Gyno today and find out what is up with me and how come after a month of trying nothings happened.” “Alright then I’m headed to work you take care ok love, we going out hunting tonight?” Kim nodded the criminals of Middleton were starting to take notice of the crusade against them being brought by Ebony cat and Crimson fist.

Kim called in and tooka personal day, she called Doctor Capersky’s office and got her receptionist. “Yes this is Kim Stoppable can I get in sometime today to speak to the doc?”Sure 2 Pm would be great I’ll be there thank you.” Kim hung up and glanced at her phone did she have time to get some shopping done she’d been promising Monique she would stop by Club Banana and see her old friend. Monique was in management now, and her career with the company had her fast tracked for a buyers position as soon as a opening came up. Kim nodded and decided today would be a good day to blow off some steam and get some shopping done,maybe she just needed to relax more. Stress could do all kinds of bad things to the human body, and she’d been under some serious stress lately at her DA’s job. She speed dialed Monique and set a lunch date for 11 then headed in to grab a shower she was not going out smelling like last nights hot sex. Her phone rang just a she was climbing in the shower.”Stoppable here!” The annoying salesmen got the phone slammed down in his face Kim hated telemarketers.

Three hours later found Kim strolling the Middleton Mall just relaxing and taking in the scenery. An old man stumbled in front of her and some nasty teens jumped up in the food court and started for him.”Look grandpa fall down go boom,hey pops how about you buy us lunch?” The annoying kid from the other night at the school was shaking down the old man in front of her. Kim stepped up and pulled out her ID “I would suggest you boys either move on and leave this man alone or your all going for a ride downtown and to juve!” The kids looked at her ID and immediately backed off.”You got lucky this time old man next time the white knight might not be here to save you later were out!” Kim watched the hoodlums leave and helped the old man back to his feet. “Thank you so much for helping an old man those boys have shaken me down twice this month.” “Why haven’t you reported that to the police?” 

“I ain’t one for starting trouble Ms, and I know one of them his mother works hard but the kid hasn’t got a dad and frankly his mother is never home because she works two jobs just to keep a dirty apartment over her kids heads.” “that doesn’t make it right for them to abuse and steal from you sir, you really should report any crimes that happen.” The old man nodded thanked her again then shuffled away. Kim glanced at her phone and decided to head down to Club Banana it was just about time to meet Monique for lunch. She came in and grinned Monique was making a sale and she really knew how to work the customers.”Now this is our latest Banana rama wear perfect for the on the go hiker or jogger.” Kim let her friend work then got her attention.”Woah as I live and breath Kim Stoppable what say we go into my office and relax a few the reservation I made aren’t till 11:30 sorry but that was the soonest I could get at the Cunningham house.” “oh my fancy restaurant,whats the occasion?” 

My man finally popped the question is what!” Monique pulled her hand from behind her back and showed Kim a huge rock.”Woah that’s got to be at least a 10 crt diamond on that?” “It’s actually 12 oh my god it was so romantic, Wade took me to the Cunningham and there was a violin player and everything he really knows how to treat a lady right.”So I thought Wade was way to young for your taste what changed your mind?” Monique pulled her in real close as they went into Moniques office.The man has got style that’s what and since he got ripped and that figure makes my heart go boom boom boom, the other night, dear god I have never had sex that good believe me he has changed and I likey!” Monique had it bad Kim just let her ramble on and nodded at the right times the lunch was amazing and she dropped Monique back at the mall just in time to head to her two PM appointment with Doctor Capersky.

“So what’s the word doc?” “Mrs Stoppable I am going to schedule a series of tests but I think you may be encountering Infertility problems.” “I’m only 26 how can I be having infertility problems?” “Sometimes the human body just doesn’t work the way it’s supposed to Mrs Stoppable it doesn’t mean you can never have children it just means we may have to take measures to ensure you can, I’ll set up the appointments for you then call you about times and such later tomorrow have a good day Mrs Stoppable and please don’t get frantic over this,it might just be to much stress and your body is not letting you become pregnant right now.”

She met Ron at the door when he came home and cried on his shoulder.”Babe what did the doc say exactly?” “She said I needed to take a series of tests but she suspects I could be experiencing female infertility problems,she said not to worry but it’s been all I can think about the rest of the day.” “Well I think maybe we should stay in tonight then.” “No way I need this Ron I need to let off steam there were some of those gang kids today the ones from the school the other night and they were shaking down this old man,I stopped them but I think they plan trouble for him tonight,it’s just a feeling but we need to take care of it.” “Ok but we stay safe no crazy shit alright?” Kim nodded as they went to dress. “The trains on the way, I think we should probably check the park area and do a sweep of the entire four blocks around the school, that sound good?”

Kim nodded as she put her helmet on,the thing was real comfortable and Wades voice came over the in set speakers.”So what are we hunting tonight?” “Small game likely just going to stop some street crime from happening, but a little bird told me a certain somebody was getting busy last night.” “Well I am human to you know, and I’ll tell you this Monique is one crazy woman in bed, she made stuff happen that I can’t even begin to understand.” “So the sex was good huh?”

“I’d say great, but I have one fear how the hell am I going to explain our night time activities once she moves in next month after we get married!?” “I think Monique can be trusted I mean shes been keeping my secrets for years.” “I’ll take your word for it,I just hope that things don’t go crazy to much,Predators warmed up,you guys have a safe fun night out there.” 

Kim laughed they were heading out to put some kids into juve likely tonight, and he was wishing them a safe evening it made crazy sense she guessed and jumped into the ops seat.”What say we start our patrol on Parker street by the school and do a spiral out from there and see if we get any bites?” Kim nodded she always felt so powerful with the suit on,like a super powered version of herself that could stop bullets and didn’t worry about female infertility problems. She meditated and let herself just breath for a few minutes.”Think I got a strike here looks like kids in the park doing just what they were doing to Barkin the last time. Sending a surveillance drone in to get a better look before we go busting in.”

“Since when do we have a drone?” “Since Wade and I built it yesterday for primary testing and trials.” “The drones tracking should come up on your number two scope right about now.” Sure enough the infrared vision of a high powered camera came into focus. "Drones saying that’s the same garbage we took out the last time,but I ID the man down as the one from the mall I rescued earlier,I knew there would be trouble I just could feel it in my bones Ron lets haul ass over there and stop them.” Ron gunned the predator and blasted across the park, he tore up turf and the engine was growling as they pulled up on the scene they had been seconds to late the old man fell to the ground a sharp filet knife jammed in his heart. Ron blew the canopy and launched them both on to the felons. There would be no mercy this time no second chances for any of these scum. Kim growled and kicked the first murderer hard in the chest knocking him down and she became a blur of speed,what was up the suits reaction time was hyper fast tonight. The next kick broke bones in the kids face who tried to shoot her with a snub nosed 38 she pulled out of a purse again reaction speed was way up Kim literally was a blur for a couple seconds the sharp impact made a strong connection and the kid was sent sailing away.”Ok what the hell is up with my suit?” “Oh so you noticed Wade and I have been enhancing the suits nerve induction abilities you should be getting way faster reaction times and we about quintupled your strength or just about quintupled it, you could probably pick up a Middleton city bus now with no problems.” ”So when was someone going to tell me I just became a powerhouse or were you two just going to giggle and let me guess?” The fourth kid tried to run suddenly a sharp crack was heard and the kid did an end over in the road as something left Rons outstretched hand and delivered a hard smack to the back of the runners head.”I see someone else got some upgrades to care to explain what you just clocked that kid with?” “It’s an agrav ball, I can manipulate the glove in my right hand and hurl the sphere at about the speed of sound into any target I am aiming at,and it makes a nice smack sound to.” 

“The best part is it returns.” The ball rolled around then like it was tied to Ron's finger like a yoyo it jumped back to his outstretched hand. “Well that’s impressive I guess upgrades are good just maybe it would be nice to tell me, is there anything more I should know about before I oh so accidentally find it?” “Yep reach down to the sides of your boots and think ready.” Kim did what Ron said and a pair of stylish boomerangs clicked out of the boots sides, ready for throwing.

“They even have a stun charge feature.” Kim tossed them at one of the fleeing scumbags and enjoyed the thunk they made on impact. Within a minute the perps were down and Kim had them all packaged for the MPD. She hated leaving the poor dead man there, but MPD would want to take pictures and a forensics team would then move the body when the hearse came for him.

She hoped when these hoodlums came up for trail she could get them thrown into adult court they were stone cold killers and accessories to murder, her hope would be to be the prosecutor put in charge of the cities case against these monsters. As soon as they were done Wade buzzed them.”Hey we have a hot one over at the Middleton diamond exchange sounds like MPD is shooting it out with a group of thieves who broke into the place,shots fired and an officer down already!” Kim nodded to Ron. “Ebony cat and Crimson fist are on it ETA 3 minutes.” They ran back to the waiting Predator and burned out of there under jet assist Ron took the expressway and was at the diamond exchange in just over the ETA she’d given Wade as they pulled up on the scene Kim spotted an ambulance trying to get to the scene but it was under fire from the second floor of the diamond exchange.

“Hey second floor first set of windows we have a sniper and he’s keeping the EMT’s away with suppressive fire see?” Ron nodded You should be able to jump from Kelly’s department store here to that window no problems now I’ll work my way around to the side entrance over there where the cops are shooting and see if I can take them from there,meet you inside.Ron kissed her.”What was that for?” “For luck even Ebony cat could use a little of that right?” Kim smiled.“I love you you crazy man.” They popped the canopy and dashed for their assigned locations. Kim went to the fire door of the Kelly’s and simply twisted the latch on the door, it squealed and popped open. She dashed up to the roof and leapt the distance head first hands in front of her face she crashed through and rolled with the flow.

Lady Justice and Silver Sentinel watched a black vehicle pull up on the shoot out at the Diamond exchange from the roof top of the Cunningham tower.”It looks like we aren’t the only ones coming to help the police,shall we go and assist these other Dark defenders of Middleton?” Tara nodded she was impressed by the action they had witnessed so far the woman in the black cat suit was really strong and super agile she’d broken the door open and leapt from the Kelly’s straight into combat. “Hold tight love I’m teleporting us in!” Tara grabbed Josh’s shoulder and they were inside the Diamond exchange right in the thick of it with the thieves. A crimson clad man snap kicked a perp then suddenly was glowing bright blue, when he spotted the guy with the tommy gun getting ready to fire.

“Hows about a taste of mystical monkey power you freaks. Ron went full monkey on the two closest to him bashing them into unconsciousness and hurling them away,the tommy gun clattered to the floor as shots rang out above them. Ron heard a solid thump of impact and what sounded like a man screaming in agony. Tara drew her sword and charged the closet one to her the man turned, his eyes full of fear as she dealt him a vicious slash.Josh could be heard incanting.”Enflamus incendio!” A solid stream of blue white fire leapt from his hands and engulfed another shooter sending the man screaming on fire towards the Diamond exchanges entrance, and into a hail of gun fire from MPD. A body came bursting out of the door from the second floor followed closely by Ebony cat.”Crimson fist upstairs is cleared but it looks like there are a couple of other new faces on our side. Kim walked up to Tara and nodded.”I like the Greek thing you got going on care to explain who you two are?” Kim reached out and kicked a man who had been creeping up on her from the side.

He was sent flying into the wall and slid down it with a solid crunch when he hit. “I’m Lady Justice and he’s Silver Sentinel our idea seems to follow right along the same thing you seem to be pursuing,bringing justice back to the downtrodden streets of Middleton, I say we join forces and really start to avenge Middleton!” Ron eased up after smashing another of the gunmen which turned out to be the last one. Silver Sentinel joined Lady Justice as Ron came up.”So perps are down, we going to talk to the cops this time?” Kim nodded it was time with the addition of two more costumed heroes in the group maybe at last they could announce to the world that evil was being put on notice, leave or face the night time wrath of Middletons newest heroes in the war on crime, The Dark defenders!

“Ok so we should have a group name, how about The Dark Defenders?” Kim’s suggestion met with smiles all around.”That sounds awesome!” Josh was excited he’d been able to actually use his power to help people tonight and the new team name sounded fear inducing to him.”What do you think love?” Tara blushed and put her sword away.”Uh sure sounds good maybe evil doers will think twice knowing the Dark Defenders will be out here stalking them at night!” Suddenly like they had all been doing it forever, they reached out as a group and high fived each other. “Ok so who wants to be our spokesperson?” Ron shook his head,Tara did likewise, Josh stepped back away. “Uh no offense meant, but I try to stay in the background mystical forces know my face to well.” Kim grinned”Ok I guess that just leaves me to go out there!”


End file.
